Shiny Tears
by Chl007
Summary: Un secret, qu'il n'a jamais partagé avec personne. Une solitude muette qui lui pèse de plus en plus. Harry Potter va mal, très mal. Et cette cinquième année maudite, couplée à ces satanées larmes qui se transforment en pierres précieuses, n'arrangeront rien. Quelqu'un devra pourtant se décider à l'aider. Avant que Harry n'aille trop loin et ne commette l'irréparable...
1. Shiny Tears

_Bonjour tout le monde, me revoici pour un OS un peu plus sombre qu'à l'habitude, en réponse à l'un des nombreux défis d'Eden2356, que Ange Phoenix nous a gentiment publié sur le forum "La gazette des bonbons aux citrons". Si vous avez envie de venir y faire un tour et de vous lancer vous aussi dans des défis... n'hésitez pas ! :-)_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir l'OS en lui-même, et pour ceux que ça intéresse (et les pointilleux qui veulent vérifier que j'ai bien respecté les grandes lignes du défi :p), je vous poste l'énoncé de celui-ci en tant que "chapitre 2". J'ai légèrement modifié quelques détails, et j'ai voulu insister un peu sur les pierres précieuses et leurs différentes vertus._

 _Merci et bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! ;-)_

* * *

 _ **/ ! \** RATING M POUR IDÉES DE SUICIDE ET MENTION D'AUTOMUTILATION **/ ! \**_

* * *

 _Je crois bien qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. C'est triste, mais bon, c'est comme ça, j'y peux rien... XD_

* * *

 **Shiny Tears**

 **.**

 _ **Défi 339 d'Eden2356**_

 **.**

 _Harry Potter était loin d'être un adolescent comme les autres. Orphelin et sorcier, il dissimulait à tous un lourd secret. Mais quelqu'un finit par le découvrir, et à partir de ce jour, Harry sut qu'il existait dans ce monde quelqu'un de bon et d'exceptionnel, en qui il pouvait placer son entière confiance, les yeux fermés._

 **.**

Cela débuta à partir de ses huit ans, lorsque sa magie commença à se manifester d'elle-même sans qu'il ne la comprenne. Un jour, voulant échapper à Dudley et ses amis qui voulaient le frapper, Harry se retrouva, sans savoir comment, sur le toit de l'école. Tout commença à partir de là.

Désigné d'office comme un jeune délinquant, il fut renvoyé pendant plusieurs jours, à la grande joie de Dudley. Ramené _manu militari_ chez les Dursley, Harry se fit gifler par la tante Pétunia. Puis, sous l'œil mauvais et ravi de son cousin, l'oncle Vernon le saisit violemment par le collet et le jeta dans son placard sous l'escalier, l'y enfermant à double tour. Puis, une dispute éclata entre Vernon et Pétunia au sujet de Harry, faisant trembler chaque mur de la maison sous leurs cris. Dudley fit subitement moins le malin et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Seul dans le noir, roulé en boule et une main plaquée sur sa joue cuisante, le garçon se mit à pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi en se cachant derrière cette poubelle il s'était retrouvé sur le toit de l'école, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son oncle et sa tante réagissaient aussi méchamment. Ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment gentils à son égard, mais là, c'était pire que tout. Ils ne l'avaient encore jamais frappé. Harry ne comprenait pas. Il était plus triste qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues et le chatouillèrent. Harry les laissa couler sans les essuyer en reniflant piteusement. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit quelque chose de dur, de lisse et de froid tomber sur ses bras, et dans ses mains. Dans ses pleurs, Harry fronça les sourcils et, à tâtons, alluma la lumière de son cagibi minuscule et poussiéreux. Son regard vert et scintillant, encore empli de larmes, se posa alors sur de petites pierres, apparues comme par magie au creux de ses paumes et tout autour de lui sur ses draps poussiéreux. Elles étaient petites, noires et vertes pâles, et étrangement brillantes. Stupéfait, Harry essuya son visage. Une dernière larme tomba, comme au ralenti, se transformant au cours de sa chute en une minuscule bille d'un noir absolu. Lentement, le garçon saisit les différentes pierres entre ses mains, puis serra les poings. Il se sentit mieux, comme libéré d'un poids et de toute sa tristesse, et malgré les éclats de voix de l'oncle Vernon qui résonnaient dans le salon, il ressentit pendant quelques secondes une douce et réconfortante sensation de protection.

Tel était le secret de Harry Potter : sa magie transformait ses pleurs en pierres précieuses, et le Survivant était particulièrement sensible aux vertus et pouvoirs de celles-ci.

 **.**

Les dernières années à Privet Drive furent dures, mais passèrent heureusement sans que les Dursley ne découvrent le secret de Harry. Un instant, le garçon songea à partager son pouvoir avec eux. Mais il n'était pas naïf, malgré son jeune âge, et se ravisa vite : même avec ces pierres précieuses, jamais les Dursley ne l'aimeraient ni ne lui témoigneraient une quelconque affection. C'était pourtant tout ce que Harry cherchait, un peu de tendresse et d'amour… Non, ils continueraient à le haïr comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, et peut-être même se feraient-ils un plaisir de le rendre plus malheureux encore, dans l'unique but de satisfaire leur cupidité et de récupérer de lui un maximum de gemmes. Harry se tut donc, s'efforçant de garder ses pleurs pour lui et de les raréfier au maximum. Mais il ne pouvait pas toujours s'empêcher de pleurer. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Son problème le plus sérieux ne fut pas pour empêcher ses larmes, mais pour dissimuler toutes les pierres qu'il créait ainsi involontairement. Selon ses émotions au moment de ses pleurs, elles n'avaient pas la même couleur elles étaient cependant toujours relativement petites et scintillantes. Harry s'arrangea pour les cacher au fond des différentes poubelles de la maison, parmi les ordures les plus sales et répugnantes. Lorsqu'il y en avait trop, alors il les enveloppait d'un vieux chiffon déchiré et s'arrangeait pour les enterrer au fond du jardin, sous la haie ou contre le muret.

Quand Harry visita le Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois et que Hagrid le fit découvrir Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, le garçon sut immédiatement à quoi lui servirait le coffre légué par ses parents.

Dès le début de l'année scolaire, grâce à Hedwige, Harry parvint à contacter les gobelins de la banque. Ceux-ci finirent par accepter de déposer les pierres qu'il leur envoyait par hibou dans son coffre personnel, en échange de quoi il leur permit d'en prendre certaines, car en effet les gobelins adoraient les pierres précieuses autant que l'or. À Poudlard, Harry pleura bien moins qu'à Privet Drive. Mais il lui arriva parfois de s'isoler pour laisser couler ses larmes en toute quiétude. Car malgré le soutien de ses quelques amis, avec qui il n'avait pas partagé son secret, et ses illusions premières quant à cette vie emplie de magie et de sorcellerie, la vie à Poudlard n'était pas aussi belle qu'il le pensait. Les professeurs étaient exigeants et Harry avait l'impression de ne pas réussir en cours, particulièrement en potions, où le professeur Rogue le détestait. Pour beaucoup d'autres élèves, il n'était pas Harry, il n'était même pas Potter il n'était rien d'autre que le Survivant, méprisé par les Serpentards, jalousé par les autres. Les événements éprouvants de l'année n'arrangèrent rien à ses crises de larmes.

À la fin de l'année, à l'infirmerie, après le passage de Dumbledore à son chevet, Harry ne put pas se retenir. Éprouvé, il versa de nouvelles larmes, et dissimula rapidement les petits cristaux d'ambre et de quartz fumé qu'il avait formés dans le paquet géant de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue que lui avaient offert les jumeaux Weasley.

Quand Harry revint sur le Chemin de Traverse pour préparer sa seconde année à Poudlard, les gobelins de Gringotts lui proposèrent, pour le remercier de leur donner de temps à autres plus de gemmes qu'il n'en était stipulé sur leur contrat, de monter certaines de celles-ci en bijoux. Certains gobelins étaient doués de leurs mains et pouvaient faire des créations fabuleuses, qu'elles soient magiques ou non. Harry accepta. Les gobelins placèrent leurs œuvres dans son coffre, et aux vacances de Noël, Harry s'y rendit pour récupérer de magnifiques bijoux qu'il offrit ensuite à Hermione, Ginny et Mrs. Weasley le soir de Noël, qu'il passa au Terrier.

À cause de Lockhart, Harry pleura de rage des grenats rouge sang. Les gemmes sanguines avaient le don d'apaiser ses colères, tant et si bien qu'il finit par demander aux gobelins de lui monter l'une de ces pierres en pendentif, qu'il porta sans cesse sur lui durant sa deuxième année. Le fait de sentir la pierre au contact de sa peau l'apaisait lorsqu'il sentait sa rage remonter face à l'incompétent professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Hermione se fit pétrifier par le Basilic, en fin d'année. La veille de leur descente dans l'antre de la créature, Harry vint voir son amie à l'infirmerie, le soir. Ron ne put pas l'accompagner car il avait un devoir de métamorphose à finir _expressément_ pour le lendemain à la première heure. Harry se retrouva donc désespérément seul devant la jeune fille statufiée, sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il sentit peu à peu la peine monter, tenta de l'étouffer, de la garder prisonnière de son cœur, mais elle fut trop puissante, malgré sa lutte acharnée. Alors, une larme coula. Une unique larme, solitaire, qui glissa longuement le long de sa joue puis de son menton, avait de goutter et d'atterrir sur le lit de Hermione dans un bruit mat, sous forme d'un orbe de rhodonite rose et noire, d'une pureté absolue. Harry la prit entre ses doigts, savoura un instant son effet réconfortant. Il reprit confiance pour la suite des événements. Durant plusieurs minutes, il batailla et parvint finalement à insérer la minuscule gemme dans le poing fermé de son amie, là où elle avait autrefois tenu chiffonnée la page du livre sur le Basilic.

Le lendemain, Harry combattit le Basilic et détruisit le journal de Jedusor, en songeant à cet insignifiant caillou qu'il avait glissé dans la main de son amie. Quelques jours plus tard, les pétrifiés revinrent à la vie grâce aux efforts conjoints de madame Pomfresh, du professeur Chourave et du professeur Rogue. Hermione ne parla jamais de cette pierre précieuse qu'elle découvrit au creux de sa paume à son éveil. Mais Harry savait qu'elle l'avait gardé.

La troisième année du Survivant à Poudlard mit une nouvelle fois ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Face à Lupin, Harry se refusait à pleurer, malgré la détresse que faisaient naître en lui les Détraqueurs. L'adolescent s'était au fil du temps persuadé que personne ne devrait jamais découvrir son secret. Au cours des séances particulières avec son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour apprendre le Patronus, il tenait bon. Mais avant de retourner à la tour des Gryffondors, il s'isolait dans des toilettes pour y pleurer tout son soûl. Des amazonites et des onyx naissaient de ses sanglots, apaisant ses inquiétudes et ses tristesses. Au fil du temps, ces crises de larmes nocturnes se firent plus rares, jusqu'à disparaître totalement lorsqu'il eut enfin la maîtrise du Patronus.

Ce fut également durant cette année-là que Harry découvrit les bienfaits de la divination. Si la focalisation interne sur son Troisième Œil et la lecture des feuilles de thé ne l'intéressaient que vaguement, il se passionna en revanche pour la lecture dans les boules de cristal, à la plus grande stupéfaction de ses amis. Ulcérée par le professeur Trelawney, Hermione abandonna bien vite ce cours au profit d'autres études plus conséquentes. Ron bâillait sans cesse et luttait contre le sommeil. Mais Harry au contraire aimait les cours de divination. Le cristal était un matériau pur, qui dès qu'il le touchait, lui insufflait une énergie nouvelle et le faisait se sentir bien. Le professeur Trelawney s'émerveillait sur les capacités de réceptions du Survivant. Elle s'adressait à lui d'un ton maternel et compatissant, supposant que ces facultés lui provenaient de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre étant bébé. Harry s'en souciait comme de sa première chaussette. Le contact de ces pierres l'apaisait il ne se sentait jamais mieux que lorsqu'il avait une boule de cristal entre les mains.

C'était une gemme qu'il adorait, emplie de pureté et de sérénité. Harry n'en avait jamais pleuré. Il ne pleurait que des pierres précieuses qui lui permettait de combattre ses émotions négatives : douleur, peur, colère, tristesse, solitude. Avec le temps, ses déductions et les questions qu'il posa au professeur Trelawney à ce sujet, Harry finit ainsi par apprendre les différentes vertus des pierres qu'il pleurait régulièrement.

Alors que les examens de fin d'année approchaient, il fut soucieux de voir Hermione devenir de plus en plus stressée, à cause de tous ses cours. Alors, il lui offrit un bracelet fabriqué par les gobelins de Gringotts, entièrement en quartz fumé tiré de ses propres larmes. Mais cela, la jeune sorcière n'en sut jamais rien. Il lui expliqua seulement que cette pierre précieuse pourrait faire diminuer son anxiété. Mais malheureusement pour Harry, Hermione était aussi réceptive aux pouvoirs des gemmes qu'elle l'était au Troisième Œil du professeur Trelawney. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'apprécier l'attention de son ami.

La quatrième année de Harry se passa relativement normalement il fut si bien happé par le tourbillon incontrôlable des événements et par le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'aucune larme ou presque ne jaillit de ses paupières au cours de cette année scolaire. Même lorsque le Destin frappa en fin d'année, que Voldemort revint à la vie et que Cédric trouva la mort, les yeux de Harry demeurèrent secs. Quand le faux Maugrey Fol Œil faillit le tuer et que Dumbledore intervint juste à temps pour le sauver, Harry n'eut aucune réaction. À peine cligna-t-il des yeux lorsque Sirius fit son apparition, et que le Directeur de Poudlard l'obligea à serrer la main de son ennemi juré, le Maître des Potions.

Harry ne vit pas les regards soucieux que tous lui lançaient. Harry ne remarqua même pas l'infime étincelle d'inquiétude qui était parvenue à briller une fraction de secondes dans le regard si noir de Severus Rogue.

Les événements de cette nuit atroce l'avaient choqué, brisé, et ce fut un Harry hagard et absent qui retourna chez les Dursley cet été-là. Pendant le premier mois des vacances scolaires, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, s'ils furent surpris du brusque changement d'attitude du garçon, s'en montrèrent égoïstement satisfaits. Harry ne parlait pas et ne réfléchissait pas, obéissant sagement aux ordres qu'ils lui donnaient, sans se plaindre.

Mais alors que venait le second mois, la carapace que Harry avait réussi à ériger tout autour de lui se fendilla, avant de se briser tout d'un coup. Du jour au lendemain, il disparut de la vision des Dursley. Il passa ses journées prostré, enfermé dans son placard à pleurer, versant longuement des larmes éphémères qui se transformaient en pierres précieuses sitôt qu'elles faisaient mine de quitter son visage ruisselant. Le minuscule cagibi s'emplit bientôt d'onyx et d'ambre, créées par la douleur de Harry, les traumatismes qu'il avait vécus en fin d'année scolaire, et le déséquilibre mental qui en avait résulté. Le Survivant avait voulu s'occulter de tout. Mais désormais, la réalité le rattrapait, brisant sans peine le cocon de sécurité qu'il avait tissé autour de lui, et un étau de tristesse étouffait son cœur.

Parfois, la nuit, lorsqu'il y avait trop de pierres et qu'Hedwige ne pouvait pas toutes les emmener à Gringotts, alors Harry se levait en silence pour retourner enterrer ses larmes scintillantes dans le jardin des Dursley. Puis, morne, silencieux, il revenait dans son placard sous l'escalier et se remettait à sangloter. Il lui semblait que ses pleurs seraient éternels. La vie menaçait de le briser.

Bientôt, la douleur et la tristesse finirent par s'apaiser : Harry était enfin parvenu à faire son deuil, à réaliser et à comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Cependant, elles furent bien vite remplacées par les craintes, qui se muèrent en ressentiment, puis en colère, lorsque le jeune sorcier constata que son anniversaire s'éloignait, sans que quiconque n'ait pensé à lui. Aucune nouvelle d'Hermione ni des Weasley. Ce soudain silence de la part de ses prétendus _amis_ le mit en rage. Il se remit à parcourir la maison de Privet Drive, devenant silencieux et presque agressif envers son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Ses pleurs, redevenus plus espacés, créaient à présent des amazonites d'un magnifique bleu-vert et de nouveau grenats lorsqu'il étouffait sous la colère. Parfois un peu de prehnite verte pâle faisait également son apparition quand il cherchait de surcroît à comprendre cette situation agaçante. Et lorsqu'il souffrait simplement d'une trop grande solitude, alors ses larmes formaient des cornalines. Lorsqu'il sentait le contact frais de ces pierres orangées contre sa peau, alors il se sentait moins seul mais cela ne durait qu'une éphémère poignée de secondes.

Un soir, alors que les Dursley n'étaient pas là, d'insistants tambourinements à la porte l'éveillèrent en sursaut. Harry avait interdiction d'ouvrir à quiconque. Mais lorsqu'un grand bruit lui indiqua que la porte d'entrée venait d'être arraché de ses gonds, alors il se leva précipitamment. Ouvrant son placard, il se retrouva nez à nez avec des personnes qu'il connaissait. Des Aurors, des sorciers, enfin venus le chercher pour le faire quitter cet endroit misérable où il ne s'était jamais senti à sa place, et qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde. Dans son esprit, la colère se mêlait au soulagement et à la joie de les revoir. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Plus quoi ressentir.

Durant les jours que Harry passa au Square Grimmaurd, il ne versa pas une seule larme. Il retrouve son parrain Sirius, Lupin, et ses amis de toujours, Ron et Hermione, les rares qui ne l'avaient pas rejeté dès leur entrée en première année. À leurs côtés dans l'ancienne maison des Black que Sirius détestait tant, Harry se sentait bien. Chez lui. À sa place, entouré de personnes qui l'aimaient et le comprenaient. Non. Il n'avait pas pleuré.

Puis il y eut la rentrée à Poudlard pour sa cinquième année d'études.

La pire des années que Harry Potter n'ait jamais connue.

 **.**

Il y eut Ombrage, avec ses cours ridicules et inutiles, ses méthodes et punitions douteuses, et son ambition écœurante. Il y eut la distance que mit soudainement Dumbledore entre Harry et lui, et qui, sans que le jeune sorcier ne l'admette, lui faisait mal, parce qu'il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Il y eut ce semblant d'organisation rebelle, l'Armée de Dumbledore, qui ne fonctionna pas et fut rapidement trahi par deux élèves de Serdaigle, qui entrèrent aussitôt dans les bonnes grâces de la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Il y eut l'attaque du serpent, au Ministère de la Magie, et ce fameux Département des Mystères qui ne cessait d'obséder Harry. Il y eut les relations qui se dégradèrent, les regards mauvais et les maléfices qui lui étaient de plus en plus souvent jetés dans son dos. Harry eut l'impression que toute l'école décidait, pour une raison inconnue, de se retourner contre lui.

Il y eut le départ de Dumbledore. Même s'il ne lui parlait plus depuis la rentrée de septembre, Harry se sentit comme abandonné. Savoir Ombrage à la tête de Poudlard ne fit qu'accroître sa rage. Seuls des grenats ou de l'ambre s'échappaient de ses paupières, désormais, selon qu'il ressentait colère ou mal-être. Et lorsque la tristesse l'emportait par-dessus tout, alors c'étaient des onyx d'un noir de jais qui naissaient de ses larmes. Encore.

Même si le cristal avait toujours cet effet apaisant sur son être, la divination parvenait pourtant à peine à le calmer.

Les cours d'occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue, que Dumbledore lui avait imposés, l'épuisaient aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Malgré toutes les remontrances du Maître des Potions, il luttait âprement à chaque séance sans parvenir à se contrôler. Mais à chaque fois, Rogue parvenait à lire des bribes de ses souvenirs. Et à chaque cours particulier, Harry tremblait de peur qu'il ne parvienne un jour à découvrir le secret qu'il dissimulait. Hors de question que son professeur de potions haï ne le voie en train de pleurer misérablement des pierres précieuses. Pourtant, malgré ses résultats pathétiques, Rogue ne s'emporta pas une seule fois. Harry sentait souvent qu'il tentait de contenir sa colère de son mieux, et se demandait pourquoi son professeur haï agissait ainsi. Pourtant, durant les années qui avaient précédé, il ne s'en était guère privé.

Et puis, surtout, pire que tout, il y eut les cauchemars. Ils revenaient et se répétaient sans cesse, concernant Nagini, Voldemort, le Département des Mystères, ou encore Cédric. Cédric qui à chaque fois, depuis l'outre-tombe, pointait vers lui un doigt blafard et accusateur. Cédric dont le visage se décomposait sous ses yeux, qui n'était plus qu'un être squelettique. Cédric qui répétait sans cesse que c'était lui, le Survivant, qui aurait dû mourir cette nuit-là.

Harry se réveillait en sursaut à chaque fois dès qu'un éclair vert se dirigeait vers lui. Ce qui arrivait souvent.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, et prit cette année-là l'habitude d'errer longuement dans les couloirs pendant la nuit afin de fuir les cauchemars. Au début muni de sa fidèle cape d'invisibilité, il finit par l'abandonner, s'arrangeant pour se dissimuler de Rusard au mieux, ne se faisant jamais repérer grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur. Surpris, les tableaux finirent par s'habituer à la présence nocturne du Survivant, qui errait sans but à travers tout le château tel une âme en peine. Il leur arrivait parfois de chuchoter sur son passage, mais c'était tout.

Seuls les tableaux étaient témoins de la lente déchéance de Harry Potter, de sa descente profonde au cœur du sombre abîme de la dépression.

Harry allait mal. Il allait très mal, mais faisait tout pour le dissimuler. Personne ne devait savoir. Après tout, on le lui avait répété tant de fois. Il était le Survivant, le sauveur, le héros. Il était fort, courageux, Gryffondor. C'était ce que tous devaient voir de lui. Et non pas la face cachée du tableau si idyllique : un être faible et brisé qui pleurait sur son sort.

 **.**

Ce soir-là, Ombrage avait été trop loin. Trois heures entières de retenue, qu'il avait passées à écrire, encore et encore, avec son horrible plume : _« Je ne dois pas me vanter des exploits que j'ai pu accomplir mais dont le mérite ne me revient pas. »_ Où avait-elle dont été la pêcher, cette phrase idiote ? Sûrement chez ces hideux chatons roses qui dévisageaient sans cesse tout le monde de leurs grands yeux bleus et inexpressifs. Harry sortit du bureau d'Ombrage comme une furie, serrant contre son torse sa main sanglante où les terribles mots avaient pénétré sa chair, indélébiles. Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs d'un pas vif et enragé, il sentit une perle humide courir le long de sa joue. Pourquoi diable pleurait-il également lorsqu'il était en colère ?! Il rattrapa nonchalamment dans sa main le grenat plus gros qu'à l'habitude qui venait de goutter de son menton. Au moment même où la pierre entra en contact avec sa peau, il ressentit l'habituelle sensation d'apaisement, qui ne dura malheureusement qu'une éphémère poignée de secondes.

Et puis, sa cicatrice lui fit mal.

 **« Bon sang, c'est bien le moment… »**

Il s'interrompit dans sa marche et s'adossa au mur, fermant les yeux et serrant fort les paupières pour faire piteusement barrage aux nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues. C'était si douloureux. Ça faisait des mois que ça durait, et personne n'avait rien pu lui expliquer. Sirius, Dumbledore, le professeur Trelawney, et même le professeur Rogue. Personne n'avait pu l'aider. Tous l'avaient ignoré… pas pris au sérieux… il se sentait seul, tellement seul.

Une immense colère l'envahit et dans un cri de rage, il jeta à terre la pierre précieuse qu'il tenait toujours serrée dans sa paume moite. Les tableaux alentours chuchotèrent quelques réprimandes, mécontents. Harry les ignora et fixa longuement les morceaux brisés de grenat répandus au sol. Finalement, il les ramassa et se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Le jeune sorcier aurait voulu jeter les morceaux de pierre précieuse dans une cuvette, tirer la chasse d'eau innocemment et les laisser se faire oublier au fond de la vase du lac. Peut-être que les créatures aquatiques s'amuseraient avec. Mais le Survivant ne fit rien de cela. Il s'arrêta au-dessus des lavabos, devant les miroirs. Il se fixa pendant plusieurs minutes. Ne voyant en face de lui qu'un jeune homme déçu par son existence et perdu dans un monde qui semblait se liguer contre lui, depuis toujours.

Les punitions de Dolores Ombrage étaient injustes et douloureuses. Mais la douleur… quand il y en avait trop, il ne se focalisait que sur elle. Et il oubliait tout le reste.

Tout.

Il se regarda encore longtemps, soutenant son propre regard alors qu'il remontait lentement l'une de ses manches. Puis il posa une des pierres brisées sur la peau de son avant-bras. La partie qui avait éclatée au sol était tranchante. Comme une lame de rasoir…

Beaucoup de sang coula dans le lavabo des toilettes pour garçons du troisième étage, cette nuit-là. Personne n'entendit ses cris étouffés et ses sanglots, ni les bris des pierres qui naissaient encore et toujours de ses larmes maudites et qu'il jetait violemment à terre. Pour qu'elles soient brisées autant que lui l'était, et qu'il puisse continuer à s'enivrer de sa douleur.

Ce rituel sanglant devint une habitude pour Harry. Même avec Ron et Hermione, il se faisait distant, désormais, prétextant toujours du travail à faire, des professeurs ou d'autres élèves à qui parler, un entraînement de Quidditch imprévu. La solitude et la douleur devinrent ses seules compagnes. Et il s'en contentait.

Harry tint bon ainsi durant de longues, trop longues semaines. Il n'avait plus goût à rien. Et un jour, enfin, Ombrage parvint à faire ce qu'elle désirait si ardemment depuis que le vieillard sénile avait abandonné son école à ses bons soins.

Elle accusa Harry d'avoir remonté en cachette le groupe dissident de l'Armée de Dumbledore, propos confirmés par trois élèves de Poufsouffle et deux de Serpentard, que le jeune sorcier n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Elle accusa Harry d'être en contact direct avec l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard. Elle les accusa tous les deux de conspirer afin de prendre sa place, et celle du Ministre de la Magie lui-même, aidés par le criminel Sirius Black et le loup-garou renégat Remus Lupin.

 **« Hum, hum… Vous comprenez bien, Potter, que pour toutes ces raisons, il me devient impossible de conserver entre les murs de cette école un** _ **élément perturbateur**_ **tel que vous… »** minauda-t-elle.

Ce fut à cet instant seulement que Harry sembla s'éveiller et daigna enfin lui accorder un peu d'attention. Le regard empli de rage et de haine qu'il posa sur la Grande Inquisitrice ne fit visiblement ni chaud ni froid à celle-ci. Derrière elle, Malefoy ricanait en affichant un air mauvais, sa baguette prête à l'emploi dans sa main.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez insinuer ? »** grogna-t-il, craignant malgré lui la réponse. **« Vous voulez me renvoyer aux Dursley ?! »**

 **« Oh, Potter, non, bien sûr que non. Qui sait quels nouveaux méfaits vous pourriez bien accomplir chez vos Moldus ? »** s'exclama Ombrage d'un ton horrifié. **« Non, j'avais, voyez-vous, songé à un autre lieu qui vont conviendrait tout à fait en vous empêchant de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Il se trouve qu'il y a toujours une cellule de libre à Azkaban depuis que Black est parvenu à s'en échapper… »**

Harry recula de quelques pas, abasourdi, mais il se retrouva bien vite contre la porte verrouillée magiquement. Cette femme… elle était complètement folle à lier…

 **« Azkaban ? Je n'ai rien à y faire ! Je ne suis un danger pour personne ! »** s'emporta-t-il.

Face à sa réaction, Ombrage eut un sourire navré en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

 **« Potter, Potter, voyons… hum, hum… on m'avait pourtant dit que vos subites crises de colère avaient fini par passer. Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes encore plus dangereux que je ne le croyais ? »**

Bouche bée, Harry ne sut que répondre. Il serra les poings de toutes ses forces sans un mot. Comment… qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour en arriver là ? Un cauchemar, c'était forcément un nouveau cauchemar… Il ne savait plus s'il était plongé dans un énième rêve désagréable, ou bien si c'était la véritable réalité qui le prenait ainsi à la gorge et le soumettait sans pitié à sa merci. Il ne comprenait pas… comme souvent. Comme toujours. Ce monde de fous aurait sa peau…

Peut-être, à bien y réfléchir, que ça restait la meilleure solution.

 **« Hum, hum, très bien, Potter. Considérons cette affaire comme réglée, voulez-vous ? »** reprit joyeusement Ombrage. **« Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez mener Potter à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Potter, on viendra vous chercher à la première heure demain. Veillez à ne pas être en retard, cela m'ennuierait particulièrement. Si vous vous montrez coopératif d'ici là, peut-être… oh, je ne sais pas… hum, hum… peut-être parviendrai-je à vous faire grâce d'un Baiser de la part d'un de vos amis Détraqueurs. »**

Ombrage sourit à Harry, d'un sourire sinistre, et jamais elle ne ressembla autant à un repoussant crapaud. Le jeune sorcier eut envie de braver les baguettes pointées vers lui et de se précipiter vers elle pour la frapper. Mais il se contenta de hocher sèchement la tête. Malefoy le raccompagna à la salle commune, sans se gêner pour commenter ce qu'il venait de se produire. Harry ne l'écouta que d'une oreille et ne répondit pas. Il entra dans sa salle commune sans un regard en arrière.

Il réfléchissait tout en préparant silencieusement ses affaires pour le lendemain. Azkaban. Ce mot sonnait dans son esprit comme une cloche sépulcrale. Valait-il mieux mourir que de se retrouver là-bas ? Les Détraqueurs… il les avait en horreur. Mais… au moins, ils n'étaient pas humains. Ils étaient sourds et aveugles, ne se nourrissant que des émotions positives des gens. À ce souvenir de ses cours avec Lupin, Harry esquissa un sourire amer. Des émotions positives, douces et réconfortantes, voilà des mois qu'il n'en avait plus ressenti aucune. Comme si son cœur s'était glacé… comme si son cœur s'était durci, pour devenir semblable à ces pierres brillantes mais si froides qui naissaient de ses larmes.

Au moins, les Détraqueurs auraient la complaisance de ne faire aucun commentaire sur les joyaux de ses pleurs. Puisqu'ils ne les verraient pas. Harry pourrait savourer sa tristesse, sa douleur et sa solitude en toute quiétude. Peut-être même pourrait-il continuer à se scarifier en paix. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose d'autre. Mais visiblement, pour certains c'était déjà trop.

Il s'allongea, mais il sut rapidement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors il se releva, et quitta la salle commune une nouvelle fois, sourd aux protestations de la Grosse Dame qu'il avait à nouveau réveillée. Il n'avait rien pris avec lui. Pas de cape d'invisibilité. Pas de baguette. Et pas de Carte du Maraudeur. Tant pis s'il croisait qui que ce soit. Il subirait le Baiser du Détraqueur… Au fond, il s'en fichait. S'il devait mourir… cela serait peut-être mieux pour tout le monde. Pour lui en premier lieu.

Mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à mourir à cause d'un Détraqueur. Il avait beau aller mal, il avait beau être au plus profond d'un abîme dont il savait que plus jamais il ne ressortirait, il demeurait malgré tout Harry Potter.

Et Harry Potter avait décidé qu'il serait seul juge quant à sa mort. Il ne voulait pas d'un Détraqueur. Il voulait se libérer lui-même de la vie.

Il erra dans les couloirs, en direction de la plus haute tour du château. La tour d'astronomie. Les tableaux réveillés qui le virent passer ne dirent rien, ne se doutant pas un seul instant des funestes projets que le Survivant avait en tête. Harry ne pensait plus à rien, il avançait tel un automate. Il était perdu dans son propre monde, un univers depuis longtemps détruit de l'intérieur, froid et austère. Il s'y était plongé à un tel point qu'il ne remarqua pas la forme brumeuse et légèrement scintillante au bout d'un couloir. La silhouette s'immobilisa, plissant les yeux pour regarder passer au loin le jeune garçon.

 **« Élève hors des dortoirs… »** murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque et fatiguée.

Sans avoir reconnu le Survivant, le Baron Sanglant recula jusqu'à disparaître dans l'ombre, puis se rendit aussi vite qu'il le put aux cachots. Il connaissait fort bien les habitudes du Maître des Potions, et investit son bureau sans hésitation aucune, sachant qu'il serait là. C'était effectivement le cas. Severus Rogue s'acharnait à corriger les âneries des copies gryffondoriennes. Il leva à peine les yeux lorsque le fantôme des Serpentards passa à travers la lourde porte de bois.

 **« Quoi ? »** fulmina-t-il seulement, agacé de cette visite nocturne.

 **« Élève hors des dortoirs, Severus. »** l'informa le Baron Sanglant. **« En direction de la tour d'astronomie. »**

 **« Si c'est encore cette satanée Lovegood et ses cartes du ciel fantaisistes… »** soupira Rogue avec irritation tout en se levant, faisant désagréablement crisser sa chaise.

 **« J'ai senti chez lui une grande instabilité psychologique. »**

Rogue s'interrompit dans ses gestes et fixa le fantôme, une dangereuse lueur brillant soudain dans son regard de ténèbres.

 **« Une grande instabilité psychologique ? La tour d'astronomie ? »**

Le Baron Sanglant acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

 **« Bon sang. »** jura rageusement le Maître des Potions dans un marmonnement étouffé. **« Lui. »**

Et sans un mot ni une attention de plus pour le fantôme venu le prévenir, il se rua vers la porte, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui.

 **.**

Enfin parvenu au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, Harry se permit d'esquisser un frêle sourire, chose qu'il n'avait plus eu le cœur de faire depuis bien trop longtemps. Il s'approcha du bord, s'appuya à la rambarde et contempla le ciel étoilé. Il était dégagé et clair. La lune n'était pas encore tout à fait ronde. C'était une belle nuit pour mourir. Se souvenant de quelques bribes de ses cours d'astronomie ô combien barbants, il reconstitua rapidement une carte du ciel dans son esprit avec ce qu'il avait au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux verts cherchèrent quelques instants avant de se poser sur la constellation qu'il désirait admirer une dernière fois. Celle du Chien, avec son étoile si particulière, Sirius… Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire adieu à quelqu'un, au moins son parrain. Sirius était l'une des rares personnes dans ce monde qu'il aimait réellement, et peut-être aussi l'un de ceux qui le comprenaient le mieux. Même s'il ignorait tout de cette histoire de pierres précieuses.

Harry baissa les yeux, sentant la peine monter. Cette fois, il ne voulait pas la refouler. Il laissa libre cours à ses émotions, et pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie, versa sans honte des larmes de toutes les couleurs. Des pierres étincelantes tombèrent au sol, bleues, vertes, jaunes, orangée, rouges, noires. Il ne les ramassa pas pour qu'elles le soulagent de ses sentiments négatifs. Au contraire, il leur donna des coups de pieds, parfois si violents qu'il réussit à en envoyer quelques-unes dans les escaliers de la tour. Mais ce soir, il s'en fichait. Ce soir, il se fichait de tout. Car ce soir, il allait mourir. Il l'avait enfin décidé. Et il s'en voulut encore plus, quand il comprit qu'il aurait dû le décider depuis bien longtemps déjà. Tout aurait été tellement mieux. Tout aurait été… tellement plus simple. Pour lui, comme pour les autres.

Il allait sauter du haut de cette tour. Il allait sauter, ici et maintenant, lorsque ses larmes se seraient enfin taries. Mais pour l'heure, elles coulaient toujours, incontrôlables, innombrables, lui arrachant des hoquets et des sanglots, comme si tous les pleurs qu'il avait retenu depuis ses huit ans se déversaient ce soir. Le sol était recouvert de pierres précieuses qui scintillaient de mille feux sous les doux rayons de lune.

Harry finit par se calmer. Ce fut avec l'esprit presque apaisé qu'il revint vers la rambarde de la tour, dont il s'était éloigné. Il commença à l'escalader avant de s'asseoir dessus, les jambes dans le vide et son visage encore humide levé vers les étoiles. Oui, une bien belle nuit pour mourir enfin. Il était temps. Plus qu'à pousser légèrement comme ceci, puis tout lâcher et se laisser entraîner vers cette délivrance.

Son corps se mit à trembler alors qu'il tentait de forcer sur ses muscles. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, les dents serrées, enrageant de sentir ses larmes revenir à la charge. _Allez, un peu de courage, tu es un Gryffondor oui ou non ?_ songea-t-il. _C'est comme de voler sur un balai, sauf que tu n'en as pas. Comme de jouer au Quidditch… le Vif d'Or est là, en bas, juste là… pas si loin…_

 **.**

Severus Rogue s'était immédiatement précipité vers la tour d'astronomie, priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Évidemment qu'il n'avait pas été dupe. La mascarade de Harry n'était pas si évidente à mettre à jour, mais à cause de leurs cours d'occlumancie, il avait rapidement perçu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le Survivant. Harry ne s'en était certainement pas rendu compte, mais depuis le début de l'année, il le surveillait discrètement. Par ordre de Dumbledore, évidemment, mais… peut-être y avait-il là également un peu d'intérêt personnel, il avait fini par se l'avouer. Non pas qu'il se soit attaché au garçon – une telle chose était impensable –, cependant… Severus avait été estomaqué de son état l'an passé, au soir de la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Certes, il venait d'assister à la mort de Cédric Diggory et à la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y aurait eu de quoi en choquer plus d'un. Mais… il n'avait eu aucun geste envers son parrain, ce maudit Sirius Black que pourtant il adorait. Aucune réaction lorsque lui, Severus Rogue, avait été contraint par Dumbledore de serrer la main de son ennemi de toujours, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que les deux hommes se détestaient. Et quand il s'était retrouvé isolé avec le faux Maugrey Fol Œil… le garçon était d'ordinaire si combattif. Mais ce soir-là… il se serait laissé tuer sans réagir, si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu à temps.

Harry Potter était en train de changer. Severus Rogue l'avait réalisé, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée.

Quand le Maître des Potions s'approcha du sommet de la tour d'astronomie, il marqua une légère pause dans les escaliers, stupéfait de ce qu'il y trouva. Sur quelques marches se trouvaient… des pierres précieuses. De l'onyx, et de l'ambre, qu'il reconnut sans peine, les utilisant parfois sous forme de poudre dans certaines de ses préparations. Severus Rogue fronça les sourcils, se pencha et attrapa l'un des joyaux entre ses doigts. La pierre était légèrement humide. Depuis quand pleuvait-il des pierres précieuses au sommet de cette tour ? Que se passait-il ici ?

Se souvenant brusquement de Potter, Rogue reprit ses esprits et monta les dernières marches quatre à quatre. Et ce qu'il vit soudain le cloua sur place. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à une telle scène. Le sol était recouvert de pierres précieuses par centaines, de toutes les couleurs et de tous les types, onyx et ambre, mais également amazonites, grenats, prehnites ou encore quartz fumé. Toutes ces pierres, qu'il savait uniquement liées à des états d'esprits négatifs, scintillaient doucement sous la lueur argentée de la pleine lune.

Ç'aurait presque pu être d'un romantisme écœurant… si là-bas, il n'y avait pas eu Harry Potter, assis sur une rambarde au bord du vide, la tête tournée vers les étoiles.

Prêt à se jeter dans le vide.

Severus n'eut aucun doute quant aux intentions du jeune sorcier, et son cœur se serra soudain sans qu'il ne sût réellement expliquer pourquoi. Évidemment, il savait que Harry allait mal. Mais malgré tout, il était resté aussi aveugle que tous les autres. Car jamais, au grand jamais, il ne serait parvenu à deviner que le mal-être du dernier des Potter était aussi grand. Il se sentit coupable. Même avec l'occlumancie, il n'avait pas pu le réaliser. Il avait été aveugle et sourd à la douleur de ce garçon. Ce garçon qu'il avait pendant longtemps détesté, avant de développer peu à peu pour lui une sorte d'affection particulière, sans s'en rendre compte. Ce garçon qu'il avait promis de protéger.

Il l'avait promis à Dumbledore, et surtout, il l'avait promis à lui-même. Pour Lily. Venait-il donc de trahir une nouvelle fois la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée ?

Mais il n'était pas encore trop tard.

D'un geste fluide et silencieux, Severus s'empara de sa baguette et murmura une formule pour immobiliser Harry. Juste à temps : le garçon se mit à trembler, signe qu'il luttait contre le sortilège. Quelques secondes plus tard, et Severus aurait de nouveau été désigné comme un assassin…

Il s'approcha sans bruit du jeune sorcier, qui ne l'avait pas entendu, et le surprit à sangloter. De rage de ne pas parvenir à faire ce qu'il souhaitait, et de détresse, parce qu'il savait que s'il ne sautait pas _tout de suite_ , alors il perdrait tout courage et laisserait les Détraqueurs faire de lui ce qu'ils souhaiteraient… et ça, il ne le voulait pas ! L'esprit de Harry était totalement perméable, et pour la première fois, Severus put lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. À cette pensée du Survivant, il fronça les sourcils. Des Détraqueurs ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire, encore ?

Et soudain, pour la deuxième ou troisième fois de la nuit, le Maître des Potions resta abasourdi. Harry pleurait, oui. Mais il se produisait un phénomène étrange. Chaque larme qui quittait son visage se transformait, au cours de sa chute, en pierre précieuse… une pluie d'onyx tombait du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Les pleurs de Potter étaient des pierres précieuses… Des onyx… Pour apaiser la douleur et la tristesse, guérir les traumatismes. L'une des pierres les plus puissantes pour parer ces états d'esprits. Oui, Harry allait mal. Très mal. Et encore une fois, Severus s'en voulut au plus profond de lui-même, pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. S'il avait su… jamais il n'aurait laissé le garçon sombrer aussi profondément dans la dépression. Pourquoi devait-il subir tout cela ? Il n'était qu'un adolescent.

Magnifique, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses joues baignées de larmes auxquelles s'accrochaient les rayons astraux…

 **« Harry, descends de là. »**

Harry frémit, incapable de bouger. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Mais pourtant… était-ce vraiment lui ? Il lui parlait avec une telle douceur. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom et le tutoyait. Comme Dumbledore avait l'habitude de le faire… ce même Dumbledore qui l'avait abandonné à son sort. Jamais le Severus Rogue qu'il connaissait ne se serait adressé à lui ainsi.

 **« Professeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »** souffla-t-il, son regard vide et perdu fixant au loin la Forêt Interdite.

 **« Empêcher un imbécile de Gryffondor de se suicider, il me semble. Descends. »** répéta Severus un peu plus fermement.

 **« J… Je ne peux pas. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

Harry avait compris. Rogue ne parlait pas seulement de son incapacité à esquisser le moindre geste. Il lui demandait la raison de cette tentative de suicide. S'il avait pu, il aurait haussé les épaules. Mais il était comme paralysé.

 **« Ce sera mieux. Je ne manquerai à personne. »**

 **« Tu en es certain, Harry ? »**

 **« Hermione et les Weasley trouveront de quoi me remplacer. »** fit le garçon dans un murmure étouffé.

Il en parlait avec un tel détachement. Le cœur d'ordinaire si insensible de Severus ne s'en fendit qu'un peu plus. « De quoi le remplacer ». Était-il tombé si bas, au point de ne plus se considérer comme un être vivant avec tout le mérite que cela impliquait ? Qui était devenu Harry Potter, à ses propres yeux ?

Severus fouilla à nouveau dans la mémoire de Harry, en douceur pour qu'il ne ressente pas son intrusion, et assista à la scène qui s'était produite dans le bureau d'Ombrage plus tôt dans la soirée. Il hésitait entre en rire ou s'emporter contre le crapaud du Ministère. Ce fut finalement la consternation qui l'emporta. Harry Potter ? Azkaban ? Harry Potter à Azkaban ? C'était à se demander si Dolores Ombrage n'était pas sous Imperium, à la coupe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui d'autre à l'esprit aussi fêlé aurait bien pu lui souffler une telle idée ?

Harry Potter à Azkaban… C'était impensable.

 **« Descends de là, Harry. »** répéta doucement Severus.

 **« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? »** demanda Harry d'une voix brisée. **« Hein, dites-moi, professeur ?! Ça changerait quoi dans ce monde de cinglés si je me jetais du haut de cette tour ?! Rien ! Rien du tout ! »**

Le professeur de potions ferma les yeux un bref instant, recevant ces paroles comme un choc. Il y avait tant d'amertume, tant de douleur et de détresse dans la voix tremblante du jeune Potter. Il allait tellement mal. Et nul ne s'en était aperçu. Pas même le si sage et perspicace Albus Dumbledore. Il sentit une pointe de colère l'envahir contre le Directeur de Poudlard, et se félicita pour une fois qu'il soit _momentanément_ absent du château, _pour une durée indéterminée_. Sinon, il lui aurait clairement exprimé sa manière de penser quant au jeune sorcier, en face à face.

 **« Harry, s'il te plaît. Je voudrais** _ **vraiment**_ **que tu descendes. Pour parler avec toi, simplement parler, tu m'entends ? Accorde-moi quelques minutes. Et ensuite, si c'est réellement ce que tu désires, alors tu reviendras ici pour mettre fin à tes jours. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais j'aimerais d'abord que nous parlions, toi et moi. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »** répéta Harry, incapable de tarir ses larmes. **« Pour me dire que vous n'avez jamais voulu tout ça, que vous êtes désolé, que vous auriez voulu que ma mère vive, et peut-être mon père aussi ? »**

Le chagrin et la colère s'embrasaient dans l'esprit perdu du jeune sorcier. Obéissant brusquement à son professeur, il sauta de la rambarde métallique pour atterrir les deux pieds sur le sol de la tour. Rageusement, il donna plusieurs coups de pied, envoyant voler les pierres précieuses, tout en s'écriant :

 **« Vous allez me dire que je dois me calmer, que ce n'est pas le comportement que je dois avoir ? Et quelques commentaires sur ces foutues pierres aussi, tant que vous y êtes, hein ? Dumbledore est parti, alors vous allez prendre sa place, me dire que je dois être fort, qu'un grand poids repose sur mes épaules, que je suis un sorcier puissant ? Que je vaincrai Voldemort avec la force de ce stupide amour, c'est ça ?! MAIS JE SUIS COMME LUI ! J'EN AI JAMAIS EU, D'AMOUR, MERDE ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JAMAIS ! »**

Debout face à son professeur de potions, les poings serrés et son corps entier tremblant de fureur et d'une douleur incomprise, Harry ne savait plus trop où il se trouvait ni où il en était. Il ne comprit pas plus lorsque des bras l'enveloppèrent dans une étreinte douce et rassurante. Et demeura tout aussi perdu lorsque Severus Rogue lui murmura à l'oreille :

 **« Je ne t'aurais jamais dit tout cela. Je ne suis pas Albus Dumbledore. »**

 **« Eh ben tant mieux. »** grommela le garçon.

Ne réalisant qu'à peine qu'il se trouvait à présent contre le torse de son professeur, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci et se remit à pleurer. Il fut secoué de sanglots tandis que de nouvelles pierres se formaient, glissant sur la cape noire de Severus pour finir à leur tour par terre dans un bruit.

 **« J… Je suis fatigué… J'en ai assez, je voudrais que tout s'arrête. »**

 **« Vraiment ? »** murmura Rogue en passant distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux décoiffés de Harry. **« Pourquoi, mon garçon ? »**

Harry hoqueta. « Mon garçon » ? Personne ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi, avec une telle douceur dans la voix, depuis… une éternité…

 **« Je… me sens seul. Je suis tout seul, tout le temps, depuis toujours. »** confessa-t-il en pleurant. **« Même avec Ron et Hermione, ils m'aiment bien, mais… c'est pas pareil. Je sais qu'au fond, ils sont comme les autres, et c'est pas ce que je veux… Tout le monde m'aime bien, parce que je suis le Survivant, l'Élu, et toutes ces conneries. Mais j'ai rien demandé, moi. Et personne ne m'aime pour ce que je suis moi… personne n'aime juste Harry. »**

Severus écouta le jeune Gryffondor parler sans l'interrompre, réfléchissant à ses paroles, et méditant sur son propre comportement. Oui. Harry avait raison. Et lui-même avait été aussi stupide que tous les autres. Dès le début, il s'était montré acariâtre avec le tout jeune Potter. Même s'il avait les yeux sublimes de sa mère, il tenait son physique de son père. Ces lunettes qui ne faisait que rehausser l'éclat de son regard vif, et ces cheveux noirs et désordonnés. Qu'il était toujours en train de caresser, sans plus s'en rendre compte.

 **« Tu te trompes. »** souffla finalement Severus. **« Je connais plusieurs personnes qui t'apprécient, et qui se fichent que tu sois l'Élu ou non. »**

 **« Ah bon ? Qui ça ? »** renifla Harry.

Rogue se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce maudit Sirius Black, bien sûr, avec son ami loup-garou, et puis tant d'autres. Les Weasley et miss Granger, malgré ses dires. Connaissant vaguement ce curieux bout de femme, Severus se doutait bien que Molly Weasley devait considérer le jeune orphelin comme un membre intégrant de sa famille.

Et puis… lui aussi. Un peu.

Oui, il appréciait Harry Potter, en fin de compte… preuve en était que depuis plusieurs minutes, il le tenait enlacé dans ses bras. Et ne trouvait pas cela si désagréable.

 **« Tu as froid. »** constata Severus en remarquant que le corps blotti contre lui s'était mis à trembler.

 **« N… non. Juste envie de pleurer encore. »**

 **« Viens. »**

Il voulut emmener Harry, mais le jeune sorcier tenta de résister. Un brin agacé, Rogue l'attrapa par le bras et les automatismes scolaires reprirent le dessus.

 **« Potter, vous venez, et ce n'est pas une demande cette f… »**

Il s'interrompit net en voyant les traits de Harry se déformer sous la douleur, et en l'entendant pousser un cri.

Saisi d'un doute, il s'empara avec plus de douceur et releva de force la manche de son élève, qui essaya de l'en empêcher, mais en vain. Les yeux noirs du Maître des Potions s'écarquillèrent face aux cicatrices qui striaient la peau pâle. Certaines d'entre elles étaient encore fraîches, ne devant dater que de quelques jours plus tôt.

 **« Harry… »** souffla-t-il, toute colère envolée. **« Depuis combien de temps… »**

Le garçon hoqueta lorsque les doigts de son professeur glissèrent avec légèreté sur les cicatrices trop nombreuses, et encore douloureuses.

 **« Plu… plusieurs… semaines. »**

Sans un mot, Severus posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et le poussa tout aussi doucement vers les escaliers. Harry hésita encore une fois, mais le regard étrangement compatissant que son professeur de potions posait sur lui le rassura et l'apaisa. Depuis combien de temps personne ne l'avait-il dévisagé ainsi… ?

Ils quittèrent la tour d'astronomie, après que Rogue eût fait disparaître toutes les pierres d'un mouvement de baguette. Harry l'observa faire du coin de l'œil avec envie, songeant que tout aurait pu être bien plus simple pour lui s'il avait pu apprendre ce sort quelque part. Le professeur et son élève descendirent jusqu'aux cachots. Passant devant les portes des salles de classes et de son bureau, Severus fit entrer Harry directement dans ses appartements. Il le fit s'asseoir dans un canapé près d'une cheminée qu'il alluma d'un coup de baguette, avant d'attirer à lui d'un _Accio_ un flacon opaque contenant une mixture de sa préparation. Puis, Severus s'assit à côté de Harry et remonta à nouveau les manches du garçon, qui cette fois se laissa faire.

 **« Parle-moi, Harry. »**

Le Gryffondor gémit de douleur sans répondre. Il ignorait complètement ce que son professeur était en train de lui appliquer sur les bras. Mais ça le brûlait horriblement. Et pourtant… en même temps, ça lui faisait du bien…

 **« Harry. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, professeur ? »** soupira-t-il.

 **« Raconte-moi comment les premières gemmes sont apparues. Raconte-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce que tu veux. Et raconte-moi aussi ce qui t'as conduit à faire** _ **ça**_ **. »** demanda Severus en appuyant un peu plus sur les cicatrices, arrachant un nouveau couinement à Harry.

Le garçon déglutit, détourna le regard. Il serra les dents et n'émit plus un seul son pendant de longues minutes. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Alors, Severus cessa de passer lentement ses mains sur ses avant-bras striés de marques et attrapa entre ses doigts le menton du jeune sorcier, pour l'obliger à tourner de nouveau la tête vers lui. Harry osa à peine affronter son regard sombre. Il ferma les yeux. Severus retint un soupir amusé. Malgré tout, certaines choses ne pourraient jamais changer, quoi qu'il se produise. Ce Gryffondor resterait toujours aussi borné. Profitant des paupières closes de Harry, il se rapprocha de lui.

 **« Je ne veux pas cela pour te juger. »** le rassura-t-il d'une voix douce, dans un murmure au creux de son oreille. **« Mais seulement pour te comprendre, Harry, et pouvoir faire le nécessaire pour t'aider. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui, pour des raisons différentes, ne voudraient pas que tu meures. »**

Il se rapprocha encore un peu et sourit tout contre le visage du Gryffondor, essuyant de son pouce une nouvelle larme qui coulait sur sa peau, solitaire et silencieuse.

 **« À commencer par moi. »**

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Ce fut l'espace d'une seconde seulement, un fragment de temps arraché à l'éternité. Ce garçon avait seulement besoin de cela. D'amour. Ce vieux fou d'Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas si tort, finalement. Il s'était seulement trompé sur un point. Harry n'était pas celui qui donnait de l'amour à tout va, non. Il était celui qui avait besoin d'en recevoir. Il était un garçon brisé qui avait besoin de soutien et d'affection, d'une épaule solide sur laquelle s'appuyer pour avoir la force de se relever en toute sérénité. Il avait vécu tant d'épreuves. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Mais cette nuit-là, Severus se jura qu'il ferait tout son possible pour que son jeune protégé retrouve goût à la vie. Pour qu'il puisse enfin apercevoir à nouveau une étincelle de vivacité et de détermination au fond de ces prunelles émeraude qui l'obsédaient tant.

Il renierait tous ses serments envers Albus Dumbledore, il se retournerait contre le Ministère, il ferait de la vie de Dolores Ombrage un enfer. Il empêcherait quiconque de toucher à Harry tant que le garçon serait à ses côtés, qu'ils soient Mangemorts, Aurors, Détraqueurs, tout. Il le protégerait envers et contre tout, lui réapprendrait à vivre, à sourire, à rire et, qui sait, peut-être même à aimer. Il irait combattre Voldemort lui-même s'il le fallait. Severus était prêt à faire l'impossible.

Harry ne serait plus seul. Il n'aurait plus mal. Et s'il devait à nouveau verser ses larmes brillantes, alors ce seraient des larmes de joie. Il pleurerait toutes les pierres du bonheur et de la joie, de la tendresse et de l'amour. Des lapis-lazulis et des péridots, des quartz roses et des diamants.

Harry ne souffrirait plus jamais, Severus s'en fit le serment.

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire la fin, alors j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Pour ma défense, c'était mon tout premier yaoï !_

 _(Quoi ? Comment ça, ils s'embrassent à peine ? Ouais, bon, je sais, mais pour un premier, c'est déjà pas si mal, je trouve. Non ?)_

 _Merci de votre lecture, et peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres fanfics ! :-)_


	2. Le défi d'Eden 2356

**Défi 339 (Severus Snape / Harry Potter)**

* * *

Harry Potter a un secret qu'il n'a jamais révélé à personne. Quand il pleure sa magie transforme toujours ses larmes en pierres précieuses ou semi-précieuses. Le même phénomène se passe quand il rit. Heureusement, la famille Dursley ne le sait pas sinon ils auraient voulu qu'il leur donne le maximum de pierres précieuses. Ils se seraient enrichis grâce lui. Seulement dans le monde sorcier c'est plus dur à cacher.

Aujourd'hui, seuls les gobelins de Gringotts le savent. Harry y va souvent pour mettre des pierres dans son coffre. Presque toujours une valise de pierres, dont il donne une petite partie aux gobelins pour les remercier. Ces derniers aiment beaucoup Harry Potter, de plus il leur apporte des pierres précieuses magiques éternelles d'une qualité inimaginable. Ils ont toujours adoré les pierres précieuses. Pour remercier le garçon, ils montent certaines pierres de son coffre sur des armatures en or pur, puis replacent le bijou dans son coffre.

Une nuit après un cauchemar, il se promène dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il ne fait pas attention aux tableaux qui sont habitués à le voir la nuit et ne diront rien. Il ne remarque même pas quand il croise un fantôme. Celui-ci était le Baron Sanglant, il est parti avertir le professeur Snape qu'un élève est dans les couloirs. Harry s'assoit les pieds dans le vide au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Ainsi seul, les larmes se mettent couler le long de ses joues. Il ramassera les pierres, après avoir laissé libre cours à ses sentiments. Quand Severus Snape trouve Harry, il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Le sol de la tour est recouvert de diamants qui renvoient la lumière de la lune et son élève pleure des pierres précieuses. Il ressemble à un ange, comment pourrait-il continuer à le haïr ? Il enlace Harry et le ramène ses appartements pour le calmer. Harry peut toujours y revenir si quelque chose ne va pas ou s'il a besoin de parler.

* * *

 _Alors ? Défi respecté ? ;-)_


End file.
